Bastille
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Viola Bastille has lived all her life in same place Bon Temps. Life went about the same as it always has. Everyone knew her and she knew just about everyone. How can you escape when you're stuck? Eric/OC. Rated M.
1. The Silence

Chapter 1

The Silence

* * *

Bon Temps, small town where everyone knows your business. Like a high school, gossip spread quicker than the mail did or a stripper at the joint. The older anyone would get the harder it was to leave. Viola was one of these people, she worked at the only bookstore in town, and it was down a little road off the main street about 5 minutes from Merlotte's. She didn't know how she came to still be in Bon Temps, but here she still was. Viola had planned to leave but it never happened, she kept getting pulled back to the small town. It was a quiet place to live and she liked it that way, no one really bothered her in her house that her parents left her. She spent her time between the bookstore and Merlotte's where she bartended at night to help Sam out. Viola rarely did like going into Merlotte's but she liked the money since Sam paid her good.

"Hey Viola," Sam said as she walked into the bar and gave him a wave "Thanks for coming in tonight."

"No problem Sam," Viola said with a smile "You'd be lost without me buttercup." She then put an apron on and walked behind the bar with Sam.

"Most likely," Sam said as Viola smiled and started to make drinks. "How's the man?"

"Pain in the ass," Viola said as she put a beer in front of one of the costumers "Here you go darling."

"Nothing new then," Sam said and laughed as Viola just stuck her tongue out at him.

The night wore on and the business picked up so Sam asked if Viola could help with the tables and she agreed after Sam said he'd paid her extra. Viola got a pad and pen and headed over to a table with a smile.

"Evening gentlemen what can I get ya?" Viola said and saw them starring at her for a moment and knew what they were thinking from the way they were looking at her in her Merlotte's uniform and kept it to herself so she would spill a drink on them.

"A burger deluxe for me sweet thang," one said and had a smirk on his face.

"BLT club for me sugar," the older one said.

"Chicken club for me and another beer," the last one said.

"Alright I will get that for you hang tight," Viola said and took the menu's and walked over to the kitchen. "Lafayette."

"Ooo Viola didn't know you'd be on the floor tonight," Lafayette said "Normally Sam keeps you all to himself behind the bar."

"I bet Leon would love you hear you say that," Viola said with a laugh.

"Bitch please that man needs to loosen his chain before you choke him with it," Lafayette said as she hung up her order slip as Sookie walked up and he turned back to his food.

"Onion rings and if you drop a few on the floor I don't mind," Sookie said. "Hi Viola."

"Hey sweet pea," Viola said.

"Alright," Lafayette said as he turned and looked at Sookie "oohh Sookie, chica chica row row. You look like a porn star with that tan and pink lipstick." Viola let out a snort.

"No when I wear makeup I get bigger tips," Sookie said and Viola just nodded.

"They aren't used to seeing Sookie all beautified." Viola said and smiled at her "Right?"

"Yes goddess, and these damn redneck are sucking some packaging," Lafayette said and Viola just let out another laugh.

"And I get even bigger tips if I act like I don't have a brain in my head," Sookie replied "But if I don't they are all scared of me."

"They ain't scare of you honey child, they scared of what's between your legs," Lafayette said and did a little jig as Viola tried to hold in a snort.

"Lafayette, that's nasty talk and I won't listen to it," Sookie said as Arlene laughed and walked up to the counter.

"Do you even knows what's between a women's legs Lafayette?" Arlene said.

"I know every man, whether straight, gay or George motherfucking Bush is terrified of the puss," Lafayette said as he motions to his junk.

"Lafayette!" Sookie cried out as Dawn walked up next to Viola.

"Oooh what are we talking about," Dawn asked.

"Pussy," both Lafayette and Viola said at the same time and Viola walked away.

"Enjoy talking about it I got tables to do," Viola said as she went to the bar holding in a laugh. "Can I have another bud Sam."

"Sure thing Cherie" Sam said and went and handed Viola a beer "Thanks again for helping tonight."

"Aww sure thing babe you know I got some time," Viola said and took the beer and walked back to the table just as she saw Tara walk in and sit at the bar and Sam gave her margarita.

"Hey Tara," Viola said walking over to the bar again.

"My life sucks," Tara said to the drink as Viola left a drink order and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. Coco I need some onion rings please," Viola said.

"Yes sweet goddess," Lafayette said as Viola blew him a kiss and he caught it "Shame you don't swing my way I could add a little coco to your white chocolate."

"Baby we all know what way you like swinging," Viola said as Lafayette just laughed and she walked back over to the bar and saw everyone looking to a man who sat in a booth "So randomly starring at people now?"

"Oh my god I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire," Sookie said all excited.

"I think your right," Sam said and he had a frown on his face.

"Can I take him Viola, I know he's in your section but please?" Sookie said and Viola just shrugged.

"Go for it before you get your panties in a twist," Viola said as Sookie gave a delighted squeal.

"Can you believe it right here in Bon Temps, I've been waiting for this to happen ever since they came out of the coffin two years ago," Sookie said and took off towards the vampire.

"She's very excited isn't she?" Viola said as the phone rang.

"Evening Merlotte's," Sam said into the phone and looked at Viola "Yea she's right here…Viola it's your man."

"God what now," Viola said and took the phone from Sam. "Yes sugar?...What the hell you doing down there…..Uh Huh and Jerry dragged your ass all the way there forcefully…I am sensing some bullshit…okay okay I will be there in a jiffy…..you can thank my ass later, Bye Leon." Viola let out a frustrated sigh "So Sam….could I leave early got to pick Leon's ass up, his buddies left him."

"Alright," Sam said "Good thing it doesn't happen a lot,"

"Please you love me and don't deny it," Viola said and Sam just smiled at her "Later Sam and thanks again."

"Yea yea," Sam said as Viola smiled and blew him a kiss and headed out of Merlotte's.

Viola got in her car and headed up to Shreveport where Leon was. She was fuming after the place he told her he was at, a fucking vampire bar. Viola had gotten suspicious with Leon after she found a strange vile in the trash the other day.

"I do not need to have any other problems," Viola said as she drove up to the bar named Fangtasia. "Seriously?" Viola let out laugh "God I hope I don't have to go in." Viola looked around outside and didn't see Leon and let out a frustrated a sigh. "Fuck me I have to go in." Viola took out her ID and got out of her car and headed towards the door.

Viola felt very out of place, she didn't match anything anyone was wearing. She did not know how the heck she was going to get in much less find Leon. Viola took a deep breath and waited till she got to the door.

"You're not dressed appropriately," the bouncer said.

"I know I got a call from my retarded boyfriend telling me his friends left him and I had to come off of work to come and pick his sorry ass up," Viola said with a frustrated sigh "All I want to do is get him and drag his ass homes that's all."

The bouncer looked at her for a moment and gave a nod of his head and she smiled and thanked him as she headed in. Viola as she walked in was stopped by a blonde women who she was just an inch shorter. Viola could tell she was a vampire and probably guessed she was one of the people that owned the place.

"ID," she said and Viola handed her ID "Twenty Seven….you don't look a day over eighteen."

"Must be hard to tell human ages," Viola said and the women handed her back the ID.

"Yes," She said "Enjoy."

Viola just nodded and did a quick look and found Leon against the bar with his buddies and she let out a frustrated groan. That lying sack of shit, he didn't need a ride he was drinking with his buddies.

"You lying sack of shit," Viola said as she stepped closer "You're kidding me right Leon."

"Oh hey baby," Leon said and pulled Viola closer and kissed her roughly and Viola wanted to puke. He smelt of booze and blood "So glad you came."

"You called me out of work to come drive your ass home when your buddies are still here," Viola said and they all laughed. Viola removed Leon's arm and turned to walk away only to be yanked by her ponytail and she let out small yell "What the hell Leon?"

"Did I say you could leave?" Leon said and looked at Viola's brown hair "If only you were a blonde."

"Oh holy hell," Viola said and yanked her hair from him "I am going home, I really don't need this crap from you." Viola moved from Leon again and dodged his second hair grab and headed towards the door.

"Leaving so soon," The women said to her and Viola just nodded.

"Before I kill my retarded boyfriend and let him be bait," Viola said and headed out of the club and back to her car. "I'm going to kill him; I'm going to kill him…." She repeated as she unlocked her chair and felt someone touch her arm and her instinct caused her to swing her fist that connected with whoever stood behind her.

"Shit Vi that hurt!" Leon called out and held his face "What the fuck was that for?"

"You know not to sneak up on me, and good I'm glad it hurt you asshole," Viola said and shoved him "I came because you said you needed a ride not to be a chew toy." Viola then turned to her car again.

"Oh come on baby I'm sorry, I really did need a ride but then the guys came back and I told them you were coming so we went back in for a drink," Leon said as he wrapped his arms around Viola from the back.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" Viola said and took his arms off of her "Stay here, get some horizontal tango going on with a vampire, hell get more addicted to V. I don't care anymore Leon. If you ever show up at my house again I will shoot you and throw you somewhere so the crows will eat your eyes and shit you out."

"I don't do V," Leon said angrily.

"Oh screw you I found the vile in the trash when you came over the other day, I'm not stupid and it wasn't mine since that shit is gross," Viola snapped back "So go fuck yourself" she then got in her car and locked the door as Leon pounded on the door and she just took off from the parking lot and headed back to Bon Temps.

Viola wasn't crying. She and Leon were on the rocks since she found him banging her best friend, and she was tired of his crap and lies. Viola drove past Sookie's house as she lived about a minute down the road from her. Viola shut her car off and headed inside where she wanted to slam the door but didn't. She just locked it and wrote a note to remind her to change all the locks so Leon couldn't get in. She had too much to worry about and she couldn't deal with Leon being stupid it was just too much. Viola had wasted more money since she had to leave Sam's early.

"Oh fuck this," Viola said and got her keys and headed back out to Merlotte's to see if she could work the last few hours. Viola pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath before getting out of her car and headed back inside and to the office since she didn't see Sam behind the bar.

Viola gently knocked on the door "Sam? Its Viola can I talk to you sugar?"

"Viola, yea come in," Sam said as Viola opened the door and walked inside and saw Sam counting money "Back so soon?" he then looked at her worn face "You alright?"

"Yea the asshole just wanted me to leave work and go to the fucking vampire bar, which he was drinking and being an asshole too, so I drove to Shreveport for nothing and was wondering if I could work for a few more hours till close if that's okay," Viola said "But if not I will still stalk you tonight"

"Aww shit Viola I'm sorry," Sam said and stood up and opened his arms and gave her a hug "Of course you can still work a few more hours," he then pulled back and Viola kissed him in the cheek.

"Thanks Sam," Viola said and gave him a smile and walked out of his office and then to behind the bar.

"Hey Tara," Viola said as she saw Tara give someone a beer "Sam wrangled you into bartending?"

"Yea," Tara replied "Like riding a bike." She then looked at her again "Didn't you have to go and pick up that asshole?"

"Left his ass in the bar," Viola said "He just wanted me off of work that prick told him if he came to my house I'd kill em, don't need his stupid shit."

"Good," Tara replied.

The night passed fast and Viola learned from a short chat with Sookie on a break they both got that the Ratrays were vampire drainers and were draining the vampire.

"Shit really? I knew they were bad but that's just horrible," Viola said.

"I know they were draining Bill like it was nothing," Sookie said.

"Wait, hold the phone, Bill? That vampire name was Bill?" Viola let out a laugh "Oh god not more exotic."

"I did the same thing," Sookie said with a smile as they got up from sitting outside and walked back in the bar "I think you'd like him he seemed nice."

"Does Sookie have a little crush?" Viola said with a sly smile.

"I do not," Sookie said and went back to her tables.

"Uh huh," Viola said as she went back to work.

Soon enough they were closed for the night and Sam told Viola he could clean and sent her home with some money and a smile. Viola was back in her house and looked at the clock, 1am. She let out a frustrated sigh and hoped that Leon didn't try to get into the house. If he did she could call the cops since she was not dealing with him at all. Sleep finally found Viola and she couldn't wait to be lost in the bliss of her own mind.

_Soft sheets was the first thing that Viola felt against her skin the second was that she was naked. Viola pulled the covers off of her and went to get off the bed when an arm stopped her that went up her back._

_"Loa where you going it's still day," a groggy voice said behind her that Viola didn't recognize but brought comfort._

_"I'm not tired," Viola said and turned to the bed and couldn't recognize the face since it was blurred but the arm pulled her back and she landed against a hard chest. "Yes love?"_

_"You're not going anywhere," he said with a growl and pulled Viola underneath him "If you're not tired I can make your tired."_

_"OOOhhhhh what ya doing to do big boy," Viola smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel him harden against her "Hmmm, tell me sugar. What can you do to tire me out so quickly or not quickly?"_

_"I'm going to fuck you till the bed breaks," he said and attacked her neck with kisses down to her throat and she could feel sharp teeth brush against her throat "All the while making you beg for it."_

_"You really think so?" Viola said as she felt him give her a little love bit not hard enough to break asking but hard enough to cause a moan to come out of Viola._

_"Yes," he said as he stroked himself up and down at her entrance making her more wet and groan out since he didn't go in "Oh you want that don't you?"_

_"Your such an asshoooo-OHHH," Viola moaned out as she felt his teeth sink into the side of her neck "Fuck, alright I'll beg, please." A moan passed through her lips loudly as she arched her back giving him better access to her neck._

_"Oh now you will beg," he said again and he pulled his mouth from her neck and saw the blood drip down the front of her and go in between her breasts and travel down past her stomach and didn't stop till it dipped below her hips and in between her legs. "Oh I like where this is going," he then followed the trail of blood between her breasts licking it up as it traveled down her body and he followed. Once he reached between her legs he gave Viola a devilish smirk "Oh I see it went to my favorite spot Loa, I absolutely love your pussy, so tight, so perfect," he then licked the blood off her hip and then ran his tongue up her slit "Perfect."_

_"I swear if you don't do something I'm going to hurt you so bad," Viola moaned out as she felt his hot breath against her as he chuckled._

_"I'm not that cruel," he said as he gave her pussy a gently kiss before attacking it with his lips._

_Viola's hands immediately found their way to his head and kept his there as he started to pick up a rhythm and was practically French kissing Viola's pussy causing her to let out moan after moan. She tried to pick up her hips but then a hand was suddenly pressing down Viola's hips so she couldn't move at all. She then felt his lips leave her and let out a protested moan._

_"Oh I'm not done with you yet," he said and started to kiss up her body before kissing her lips and Viola could taste herself in the kiss "As delicious as you are Loa, I still need sleep.," he then kissed her again and rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around her trapping her to his chest "So I'm going to sleep."_

_"Your such a goddamn asshole!" she cried out at him as she pounded on his chest "That is no way to leave it!"_

_"Oh I think it's perfect," he almost purred out it seemed as he trailed a hand down her leg and then quickly pulled her hip over his so they were chest to chest before he quickly entered her and it cause Viola to arch her back towards him "But this is better," he laughed as Viola growled at him as he started to move in and out of her "I could stop right now and stay here if I was an asshole."_

_"Oh hell you better not," Viola moaned out as she leaned her head back and let out another moan "I would hate you so much."_

_"I'm too loveable to hate," he said as he held her leg over his hip and pounded into her harder and felt her breath take a sharp intake and her inner walls tighten "I think you even care too much to hate me, well completely always," he then did a few more hard thrusts and felt her body tighten up and he kissed her neck again licking the blood that was still left before he released after she did. He rocked a few more times before he laid still against her reaming inside "I think I will stay right inside, I feel rather comfortable."_

_"You just don't want me to leave," Viola smirked as she felt him resting inside of her and her insides accommodating him. "It does feel rather nice," she then kissed him and snuggled against his chest._

_"Yes," he said and wrapped his arms around tighter "Also helps if you have a sex dream and then we can have sex while we are dreaming."_

_"That's all you think about," Viola said as she laughed into his chest._

_"Of course, what else would you expect from me," he said and kissed her head as she rolled her hips. "You want to play that game?" he growled._

_"What game?" Viola said as a smirked made its way to her face._

Viola woke up with her hand down her pants and let out a sigh. She looked around and saw it said 10 am. She had slept later than she wanted too but still had time to get ready to head over to the bookstore at noon.

"That was a rather enjoyable dream," she said to herself as she got in her car and drove to the store. "And yet slightly disturbing at the same time."

"Ahh my inner sweet child you have arrived!" Glade said as she did a spin and walked over to Viola.

Glade was by far the strangest women in Bon Temps but also the nicest, she never gave Viola a hard time when she needed time off or an extra day. She was dressed like she was still in the 70's with a total hippy vibe going on.

"Hey Glade," Viola said with a small laugh as she took her hand and went over to the counter "You going to head out for a bit?"

"Just a little while, my child, have a few errands to run," Glade said and then vanished out the door.

Viola had mostly the same routine every day work at the bookstore all day, go home sleep, and repeat with adding a dash of Merlotte's every now and then. The next few days went by without much excitement expect that Maudette Pickings and Jason was taken in for questioning.

"Jason is as dangerous as a fat kid eating cake," Viola said to herself and shook her head as her phone rang "Afternoon Red Ruby Collections, how can I help you today?"

"Viola?" Sookie said on the phone.

"Oh hey sugar what's up?" Viola said "Nice to hear from you."

"Same, hey I was wondering I invited Bill over since Gran wants to ask if he would speak at the DGD, and was wondering if you want to come and meet Bill," Sookie said "it would be the perfect time."

"Alright sounds good to me, though I wouldn't be able to stay long since I have to be back at the shop for like 5 for some cataloging but I can go for a big Sook," Viola said as she nodded to herself.

"Wonderful I will see you later tonight," Sookie said and hung on Viola.

"Interesting going to meet a vampire tonight," Viola said as she got back to work.

Dark fell soon enough and Viola knew it was well past the time but she tried to get there however Glade had decided she need to get some quartz to ward off evil that was living in her car so Viola was stuck at the store later. As Viola walked down to Sookie house after dropping her car off at her house she hoped she didn't miss Bill. As luck would have it as Viola walked up the drive way Sookie walked out with a man who Viola assumed it was Bill.

"Hey Sookie sorry I'm late, Glade had to make an emergency stop to get some quartz," Viola said "Is later than I wanted to."

"Oh Viola I'm just happy you showed up," Sookie said with relief when she saw Viola smile.

"Did I miss Jason acting like a complete bigot?" Viola said with a smile as saw Sookie smile back "Apparenrly so."

"Oh Bill this is my friend Viola Bastille," Sookie said "Viola this is Bill Compton"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Compton," Viola said as she held out her hand to shake Bill's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine Viola," Bill said "Please call me Bill."

"Alright Bill, well I do hope Jason didn't discourage you darling, he can tend to have his head shoved so far up the wrong end to see anything he doesn't like," Viola said "And I am probably intruding on your alone time with Sookie so I will head off on home, just wanted to meet you Bill. It was a pleasant surprise."

"As you Viola," Bill said as he watched her walk back down the driveway.

"Tell your Gran hi for me Sookie," Viola said as she turned around.

"Will do," Sookie said and Viola disappeared down the road.

A few more days passed and Viola could feel something wrong in town when she got a phone call from Sookie which confirmed something was going on.

"Sookie what's wrong calm down baby, tell me," Viola said as she held her cellphone to her ear as she walked out of the store and to her car.

"Dawn is dead," Sookie said with a small sniffle.

"What?" Viola said "I just saw her a few days ago, what the heck happened?"

"I found her strangled, since Sam asked me to go check on her since she didn't show up for her shift," Sookie said.

"Aww shit, this is so messed up first Maudette then Dawn, what the hell is happening to this town?" Viola said. "Is there anything that will connect the two of them at all do you know?"

"Yea I heard about this vampire bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia, Bill is going to take me there so I can ask some questions," Sookie said "I was wondering if you could go with me too, your good at reading people and if anyone being odd."

"Sookie you make it seem like I am a stalker," Viola said with a alugh.

"Please Viola," Sookie said "Your tougher than I am, and I want you to come with me. Bill will keep us safe."

"I guess I could," Viola said "Give me 10 and I will be at your house. Do I have to change?"

"Yea wear something nice," Sookie said "More than your usual clothing."

"Haha very funny okay," Viola said as she pulled into her driveway "Let me get changed and I will be at your hose in a jiffy"

"Acutally, Bill and me can just pick you up," Sookie said.

"Sounds good to me," Viola said "I will be on the swing set outside."

"Okay see you in a bit," Sookie said and hung up.

"Shit what to wear," Viola said and then looked through her closet and found black pants some heels and a nice looking dark navy tank top that had red gems on it "This is as good as it gets since I ain't wearing a dress." Viola got her ID and her phone, money and then put it in her pocket as she locked her house and put her keys in the other pocket before sitting on her swing set and waiting for Sookie and Bill.

Soon the car pulled up and Viola gave a small wave and walked over to the car. Sookie gave her a smile and Viola gave Sookie a wink as at good she looked.

"Thanks for picking me up Bill," Viola said with a smile and gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

"No problem," Bill said.

Soon they were sitting in the car for a few moments and Viola could feel an awkward silence coming on through the car as they listened to music.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sookie said suddenly and Viola kept her gaze outside the window.

"I though you like not knowing what I'm thinking," Bill said and Viola turned her head for a moment before remembering that Sookie said she could hear him.

"Most of the time I do," Sookie said.

"You won't care for it," Bill said.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know," Sookie replied and Bill looked her up and down again.

"You look like vampire bait," Bill said and Viola tried to hold in a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sookie said with a laugh.

"I promised your grandmother no harm will come to either of you at Fangtasia tonight, not sure I will be able to keep that promise with you dressed like this," Bill said "Viola no problem."

"So are you saying you think I look nice," Sookie said gently and with a slight smirk on her face.

"Doesn't matter what I think, this isn't a date remember?" Bill said with a small smile as Sookie look slightly disappointed but still had a smile on her face.

The rest of the car ride remained quiet as they drove into Shreveport and parked. Viola couldn't believe she was back here again, but at least this time she wasn't here for no reason. Sookie wanted her to come and Viola couldn't let her go alone with Bill. She didn't full trust him but knew as it seemed his intentions seemed somewhat real in wanting to help Sookie. Just something she couldn't put her finger on. As they walked towards the entrance Bill wrapped and arm around Sookie and then motioned for Viola to take Sookie's hand as they walked inside. Unlike last time Viola didn't have to wait, apparently being in the presence of a vampire helps.

"Bill," the same blonde vampire from before called out and they stopped. "Haven't seen you in a while," Viola stood on the other side of bil as they looked at the women.

"I'm mainstreaming," Bill said

"Good for you," she said "Who's the dolls?'

"Pam this is Sookie and Viola, Sookie and Viola this is Pam," Bill said.

"Please to meet you," Sookie said and held out her hand and Viola just smiled at Sookie as Pam looked at her hand.

"Can I see your ID?" Pam said to Sookie.

"Oh, sure how funny who would have thought getting carded at a vampire bar," Sookie said happily.

"I can no longer tell human ages," Pam said "We must be careful we serve no minors, in any capacity" Pam said. "25 huh, how sweet it is."

Bill then led them both away from Pam and Viola took the chance to look around since the last time she had blinders on because she was cussing out Leon.

"This feels a little bit like what a vampire bar would look like at a ride at Disney world," Sookie said.

"I like it," Viola said

"Don't get too comfortable tends to get more authentic as the night wears on," Bill saidas they walked towards the bar "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks Bill," Viola said as they walked up to the bar.

"Hows it going Bill?" the vampire behind the bar said.

"Very well," Bill said as Viola stood next to Sookie.

"I'll say it is, these your meals for the night?" he replied.

"These are my friends Sookie, and Viola, Sookie, Viola this is Longshadow," Bill said.

"Nice to meet you," Sookie said as she leaned a little forward. "I'll have a gin and tonic please."

"Rum and coke if you have it," Viola said.

"And I'll have a bottle of O Negative," Bill said as Viola started to look around again "Longshadow, Sookie here would like to now if she could ask you a few questions. Will this be acceptable?" Longshadow looked at them and Sookie reached into her wallet.

Viola ignored Sookie's talking for a moment as she looked around again and then looked at Longshadow, something was off. Besides him being a vampire, something felt wrong.

"That's what we are death," Longshadow said as Bill paid for their drinks and they took them and walked away from the bar.

"Sorry I missed the riveting covo," Viola said as Sookie smiled at her and they went and sat at a table so Sookie could listen.

"How's your drink?" Bill asked as he took a sip of his blood.

"It's gin and tonic pretty much is gin and tonic no matter where you drink it," Sookie said.

"I know exactly what you mean," Bill said and took another sip of his Tru Blood.

Viola noticed Sookie was looking at someone who was sitting in a chair like a throne looking over the club.

"Who's that?" Sookie replied.

"Oh you noticed him did you?" Bill said.

"Someone jealous," Viola said with a smirk and took a sip of her drink.

"No it's not like that I just,…" Sookie said before Bill interrupted.

"Everyone does, that's Eric, he's the oldest thing in this bar," Bill said.

Viola noticed a man walking up to Eric but as soon as he touched Eric's leg he kicked him and he went flying across the room.

"Still think you're in Disney world?" Bill said.

"Oh yea," Viola said "Best ride ever" Sookie let out a laugh.

"You able to pick up anything?" Bill said.

"All anyone is thinking about here is sex, sex, sex," Sookie said.

"Needn't be telepathic to pick up on that," Bill said as him and Sookie were looking at each other and Viola was feeling more awkward as the night went on. "Uh oh."

"What?" Viola said.

"Don't say uh oh," Sookie said "Vampires are not supposed to say uh oh."

"Yea, it usually is along with the 'what could possible go wrong'," Viola said as she noticed Pam stood by Eric now "You just don't say that."

"It's Eric, he's scanned you both twice, he's going to summon us," Bill said.

"That doesn't sound too good," Viola said.

"He can do that?" Sookie asked.

"Yea," Bill said as they noticed Eric motion to them with his fingers.

Soon the three of them were heading up to the stage area and stood in front of Eric and Pam. Viola took a moment and looked at Eric, she vaguely remembered seeing him the first time she was here, but not this close and she was glad. He sort of scared her.

"Bill Compton," Eric said. "It has been a while."

"Yes well I've been…" Bill started before Eric cut him off.

"Mainstreaming," Eric said "I heard," he then looked briefly at Viola before turning his gaze on Sookie "I see that is going well for you."

"Yes of course, sorry Eric this is my friend…."Bill started before Eric interrupted him again

" Sookie Stackhouse, and Viola Bastille," Eric said.

"How do you know my name?" Sookie asked and Viola just figured Pam told him.

"I never forget a pretty face," Pam said as she pointed to her head "You're both in my vault."

"Great," Sookie said "That's just great,"

"Sookie enough with the greats," Viola said to her as she brushed her arm.

"Its nice to meet you," Sookie said and Viola wanted to smack herself in the face.

"Well aren't you sweet," Eric said.

"Not really," Sookie said and Viola saw Bill grab on to Sookie's hand having her stop and Eric smiled before saying something to Pam in another language.

"Ms. Stackhouse I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers," Eric said.

"Yes I have," Sookie said.

"If you have anything to ask you will ask it of me," Eric said.

"Alrighty," Sookie said and Viola felt something maker her slightly shiver so she turned her head and saw one guys looking very nervous and didn't dance like he was into it.

"Please sit ," Eric said and Viola silently cursed herself knowing she should have paid attention to what they said as Eric motions to the seat next to him. Sookie looked at Viola and Bill as she sat down and Viola stood next to Sookie's chair as Bill stood in front of Eric still. "So, Bill, you quite attached to your friend?"

"She is mine," Bill said.

"Yes, I am his," Sookie said.

"What a pity for me," Eric said and then his eyes landed on Viola who stood behind Sookie with a hand on the back of the chair "What of your other friend? She doesn't seem attached to you."

"Sorry sugar," Viola said "Not available." Eric just smiled at her then turned to Bill.

"Sit down, we have lots of catching up to do you and I. It has been too long," Eric said.

"Yes," Bill said and sat on the other side of Eric as he looked at Sookie again.

"We have to get out of here," Sookie said.

"Sookie," Bill said.

"Eric the cops are coming, there is going to be a raid," Sookie said.

"Tell me you're not an undercover cop," Eric said.

"No, but that guy other there with the hat is," Viola said and turned her gaze to him "And the other by the bar."

"Even if your right we are doing nothing illegal here," Eric said as he looked out at the guy.

"There's a vampire named Taren in the ladies room with that man you kicked before, she's feeding on him," Sookie said.

"How do you know this," Pam said and Viola noticed Bill shake his head.

"Doesn't matter, we should leave," Viola said just as the police came out of nowhere.

"POLICE! Police!" one yelled and a fight broke out all around.

"Follow me," Eric said as he stood up and they followed him out the back.

"I enjoyed meeting you Ms. Stackhouse you will come again," Eric said as him and Pam started to vanished down the alley. Eric didn't say anything to Viola but kept his eye on her as Bill lifted Sookie off and ran with Viola running behind them in high heels.

On the way back Viola had fell asleep since the past few days had left her exhausted. When she woke as they pulled in her driveway she felt tension in the car and decided against asking why. So Viola got out of the car said by to Bill and waved to Sookie as she headed up the stairs and into her house. The house was dark and Viola like it that way. She turned on a light and the house light up in the dark as she dropped her keys and took off her shoes. After showering, Viola lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking. Her room was dark and blocked out all the light and it was quiet all but a small fan that ran in her room as she slept.

"Tonight certainly was interesting," Viola said and rolled to her side and then lay on her stomach and put her arms underneath her pillow "Very interesting." She then closed her eyes and saw nothing but darkness as she let out content sigh and snuggled in deeper into her bed.


	2. On the Radar

Chapter 2

On the Radar

* * *

Viola just walked into the bookstore for a night to do inventory when Glade stopped her.

"Oh Viola before you do inventory I need you to make a delivery in Shreveport for me," Glade said and handed Viola a box "Please take it, I have finish a few more things before you start the inventory anyway."

"No problem," Viola said and then looked at the address and held in a laugh "I will be back shortly Glade."

"No problem dearie, take your time," Glade said with a big smiled at Viola turned and got back in her car.

Viola started her car once again and headed back to Shreveport, to Fangtasia. She had no idea what package Glade needed delivered but she wasn't going to ask. It wasn't her business. Her phone lit up ringing and Viola hit the ignore button. Leon had been constantly calling her and it was beginning to become very irritating. She didn't want to be sucked back in with Leon so she just ignored it as best as she could. She didn't want to think about it but another beep on her phone signals he left another message.

"Oh good GOD!" Viola said "I am changing my number and blocking him." She then pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia and shoved her phone in her pants before getting the package and walking up to the door. She didn't see anyone outside so she tested the door and opened it and stuck her head in "Umm Hello? I'm here to drop off a package."

"Were not open yet," a women said and Viola could see bite marks on her.

"Uh huh," Viola said "Just here to drop off a package to…" she then looked at the name on the box and let out a mental sigh "Eric."

"Ginger you can leave," Eric said coming out of his office and looking directly at Viola "I didn't know you worked with Glade."

"Yup," Viola said and thrust the package at him "Here, now if you'll excuse me I have to head back."

"What's the rush," Eric said as he held the box in his hand "You should stay."

"As inviting as that is I have work to do," Viola said and saw Pam walk out from behind a door "Have a good night." She then hurried out of the club and into her car.

"What your hurry," Eric said as he appeared next to her car window and Viola held her chest as her heart stopped.

"Good god, don't do that," Viola said "You trying to get my heart to stop?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Eric said with a smirk that told Viola he was up to no good. "I will be seeing you around Viola."

"I doubt it," Viola said as Eric backed away with a smirk still on his face and Viola took off from the parking lot. "It's probably bad that I find him attractive," she mumbled to herself as she drove "The good lord knows I got more man problems, I don't need to add to them." And just as she said that her phone went off again "Oh for the love of…" she then answered it "WHAT!"

"Geeze Viola, no need to yell I can call back," Sam said on the other end.

"Oh god Sam I'm sorry," Viola said "Leon's been calling me and I thought it was him, I feel like an ass now I'm really sorry darling."

"Hey don't worry about it," Sam said with a little laugh "He's still bothering you?

"Yea, but I mostly ignore him," Viola said and sighed in the phone "So sugar cakes what's shaking?"

"Just wanted to let you know, or more ask if you could come to the bar in the morning," Sam said "I mean after you wake up since I know you're gonna be late at the store tonight."

"I dare say Sam Merlotte you know my schedule better than I do," Viola teased. "And that could be very freaky or stalkerish if I didn't know you like I do."

"Sorry Viola," Sam said with a laugh "So what do you say?"

"I guess," Viola said as she then arrived at the bookstore. "See you tomorrow Sam."

"Thanks again Viola," Sam said and hung up the phone.

"I should start saying no," Viola said as she turned around and headed inside to see a note from Glade "She left a note, 'My little sunshine moon, I had to leave to finish a few more deliveries. I trust you to get the inventory done without a hitch. Take tomorrow off, enjoy the day. Live! Dance and dance with someone else my little moonbeam. Oh don't you think Eric is handsome as well?' That old bat, crazy old bat." Viola then let out a laugh as she shook her head "I dare say she was trying to set me up."

Viola headed towards the backroom and held in a deep sigh. It was going to take all night or at least into the early morning hours. Viola had spent 6 hours in the backroom and was starting to nod off. It was creeping into the early morning hours and Viola was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Soon Viola had her head against one of the bookcases and had started to doze off.

_"Viola…come out come out wherever you are," Leon said as he walked through her house "I promise it won't hurt…much anyways." Leon then ripped open a few doors "Come on bitch, daddy's home."_

_Viola kept in her hiding spot and tried to calm her heart down. She tried to slow her breath in hopes that it would take him longer to find her._

_'I don't want to die I don't want to die,' Viola thought to herself as she held tears in 'I don't want to die.'_

_"Oh come on Vi, I'm sure you will love it," Leon said "Just like all those nights you spent with him," disgust could be heard in his voice "How come you can stand him and not me," he then threw a few boxes that were next to Viola "Hello baby, did you miss me?"_

_Viola let out a ear shattering scream as Leon reached for her and she moved as fast as she could out of the way but he was faster. He grabbed her roughly and slammed her again the closet table and smashed her head against it. Viola groaned out in pain as her vision began to swim._

_"My favorite position," Leon said as he ran his hands down her back and grinded against her "Too bad you never let me try it on you before, perhaps now is a good time."_

_"I'm going to kill you," Viola mumbled and felt her head get slammed against the table again._

_"Not before I kill you," Leon purred in her ear and Viola could feel his hands around her neck. "And baby it will be so sweet when I do."_

Viola awoke with a start and knocked over two boxes that she already counted and looked at her watch, 3am. She let out a sigh and noticed that most of the work was already done and she just had to input it into the computer which she would do later. Viola picked up the boxes she dropped and headed towards the front of the store, she locked up and saw it was still dark out and let out a sigh as she got in her car and headed home and noticed a message on her machine.

"Hey Viola, its Sam, umm I don't know how to say this but Sookie's Gran was murdered last night, I tired reaching you at the store but you weren't there so I'm trying you at home…" Viola didn't hear the rest of the message before she took her house keys and locked her house before running down the road to Sookie's house.

Viola saw that the lights were still on and she knocked but didn't hear an answer and she entered.

"Sookie?" Viola said as she walked in the house and towards the kitchen where she saw Sookie was wiping some of the blood off. There was still a lot on the floor "Oh Sook."

"Viola?" Sookie said and turned her head and Viola knelt down with Sookie.

"Hey sweet pea," Viola said "Here take a break for a bit I will clean okay,"

"No it's alright," Sookie replied.

"Sook, I'm telling you take a break I got this," Viola said and got some more rubber gloves before taking the rag from Sookie. "You've been through enough tonight, go up and take a shower okay." She gave Sookie a gentle nudge towards the stairs and Sookie vanished up them.

Viola let out a sigh and got to work on cleaning the floor. There was blood everywhere; she couldn't imagine how it was for Sookie, since she found Gran. Viola could hear the water running from upstairs and let out a smile for a moment. At least for a little bit Sookie could not think about it. It had taken all night and a lot of bleach to clean the kitchen up. Viola wasn't going to leave Sookie alone tonight so she stayed in the living room while she tucked Sookie in upstairs. She knew people would be over tomorrow to give their condolences. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for Sookie.

The next morning like Viola thought there were people littering the house and brining in food, she had called Sam and told him she couldn't help and he understood since he would be at Sookie's house later. Almost everyone was here. Viola had taken a moment upstairs to use the bathroom and when she came down she heard Sookie yell so she ran down the stairs a little faster and saw her holding a pie.

"This is Gran's pie!" Sookie yelled as Viola came down the stairs and Tara walked over to Sookie.

"Okay I need to take Sookie upstairs," Tara said and Viola followed them "Just give us a little girl time," as Sam looked at them with concern "Come on Lafayette."

Soon the four of them were heading up stairs, and were in Sookie's room sitting on her bed. Lafayette was lying on the bed and leaned against Viola who was sitting behind him. On the way up Lafayette had informed Viola what happened and concern was etched in her face.

"I shouldn't have yelled like that," Sookie said.

"Don't be sorry for yelling at that snoopy old bitch," Tara said "She's been sticking her nose where it doesn't belong for years."

"I mean if she be talking anymore shit she'd be shaped like a turd," Lafayette said and Viola let out a laugh like Tara.

"Gran's gone," Sookie said "She's really gone."

"Yea she is," Tara said.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Sookie said. "Can't even think straight."

"Well of course you can't how can you with all these circling buzzards," Tara said. "You know you're not their entrainment, you don't have to dance for them you just got to feel whatever your feeling."

"I'm not sure I'm feeling anything," Sookie said. "I'm just numb."

"Numb is good, numb is probably exactly what you need right now," Tara said "Stop worrying about being so damn appropriate. This is not an appropriate event."

"Thank you for getting me out of there," Sookie said. "Haven't had a single minute of silence, can't seem to block anything out right now."

"You want me to tell them all to shut the hell up," Tara said.

"I wish it were that easy," Sookie said

"It is," Lafayette said as he started to pull a bag out of his pocket "Your wish is my command."

"Oh no I don't do drugs," Sookie said.

"Sook, relax, this is not drugs, this is just a Valium," Lafayette and Viola let out a snort "Well I'll tell you what put it on your nightstand, just in case you change your mind. I'm going to go and check on the circling buzzards."

"Lafayette," Sookie said as she picked up the pecan pie.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"Would you mind taking this down stairs for me?" Sookie said.

"I will guard it with my life," Lafayette said and left the room.

"Sweet pea, you stay up here as long as you want to," Viola said and moved on the bed to give Sookie a hug.

"I just can believe Gran is gone," Sookie said.

"Baby she is still here," Viola said and touched her chest "She'll always be there, as long as you keep her in your heart." Viola then gave her another hug "I will go help him with the buzzards."

Viola gave Sookie a kiss on the head before heading down stairs and just in time to see Jason run past her up the stairs. Viola knowing something was about to go bad quickly ran back up the stairs and heard Tara yelling at him. She reached the top and saw Sookie's door slam shut and Jason shoved her against the wall to get her out of the way.

"Sookie," Viola said and opened the door to see them both on the bed "You alright?" and then walked over and sat on the bed.

"Jason just hit her," Tara said as they watched Sookie take the blue pill.

"What," Viola said and quickly walked over to Sookie and looked at her face before running towards the bathroom and getting a cold face cloth and put it on her cheek. "Whatever he said Sookie, it's not your fault."

"I'm going to get rid of everyone," Tara said as she got off the bed again.

"I will stay till she falls asleep," Viola said and Tara walked out of the room.

"How did you do it Viola?" Sookie asked as she laid back in bed and looked at Viola who sat on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't," Viola admitted "It still bothers me; I wish I could give you an answer Sookie but I can't." Viola then gave Sookie a small smile "The thought of them will still hurt no matter how long it has been. But good memories help ease the pain inside. It will always be there and one day it won't hurt so much." Sookie then laid back in bed and Viola just gave her a lopsided smile.

"You have to go for the next few days don't you," Sookie said.

"Yea I won't be there for the funeral I'm sorry Sookie, I could ask Glade to give me off," Viola said.

"No she already bout the ticket for your convention," Sookie said "I will be fine."

"Call me whenever you need to okay sweet pea?" Viola said and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and shutting the door and heading down stairs to see Tara eating some corn bread "That food has some bad mojo in it you know."

"See, she is a smart bitch," Lafayette said "You going to be regret it later trust me."

Viola let out a laugh as she headed out to finish packing so she would be ready, as far as Viola knew she was heading to Dallas, other than that Glade kept it a secret. Viola was soon on a plane next to Glade which earned them a few strange glances but Viola was used to it.

"Okay Glade, were in Dallas now can you tell me what convention we are going to?" Viola said as they entered a hotel room.

"Not a convention my sweet sun-moon, but a gathering of those who have entered the enteral night," Glade said "It's a fundraiser or sorts for shops like mine and those people we help. A gathering of the one mind, body and soul."

"So that's why I had to pack that cocktail dress you went out and bought me?" Viola said and Glade let out a goofy smile and she just shook her head "Why am I here again, I though you usually went to these things by yourself?"

"Oh but I need you my night-sun," Glade said "You always bring light into the room."

"As long as you don't auction me off, I'm good," Viola said and grabbed the dress and headed into the bathroom "Hey Glade, weren't you trying to set me with my Eric Northman when you had me do that delivery?"

"Oh I wouldn't do that my dear," Glade said "No matter how handsome that Viking is, if I was younger I'd let him take a piece out of me, if you know what I mean." She then gave Viola a wink and sent her off laughing in to the bathroom.

"You two would look splendid together," Glade said with a twinkle in her eye.

Viola was in the bathroom and took off her clothes and opened up the bag with the dress and her mouth dropped. Glade at gotten her a long ankle length black dress. It had a slit up to her mid-thigh and didn't have straps but instead had a build in bra that the neckline dipped a little showing a little cleavage. Viola couldn't believe it, Glade had gotten her something this..sexy and sophisticated. It wasn't too low to be slutty but not high enough to be conservative it was just at the right height.

"She is going to sell me off," Viola joked as she removed her bra and slipped into the dress. She readjusted her breasts so they went where they were supposed to and looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow I don't look ugly…or fat…I am liking this dress."

"You ready my sunshine!" Glade called from the bedroom "I have perfect shoes for it."

"She really did think of everything," Viola said and walked out of the bathroom with her hair still in her ponytail and saw Glade holding some blue satin high heels. "Wow thank you Glade."

"No thank you for coming, I imagine more people will be interested in our bookstore," Glade said as Viola just laughed "Now put your hair down and you will be perfect, then I will get changed and we will be on our way."

"Sounds good," Viola said as Glade glided towards the bathroom and Viola sat on the edge of the bed and put the shoes on "Wow perfect fit….how'd she know I' ? Second thought I don't want to know."

Soon they were off to the event, and Viola felt like she was a show piece a little bit. Glade was talking to all sorts of people and Viola knew some of them weren't exactly human. Viola had walked over to the punch table and grabbed a drink when she felt a presence behind her.

"You look good enough to eat," the voice said and Viola felt herself mentally groan.

"Nope," Viola said as she took a sip of her punch and turned and faced the man and she could tell he was a vampire. "I suggest you move along."

"No, I think you are going to come with me," he said with a smirk and Viola just stared at him unamused by the whole situation.

"Miguel, why are you bothering her?" another voice said and Viola looked over and saw another vampire who was slightly shorter than her only by a few inches because of her heels.

"I just was saying hello," Miguel said "Wasn't I darling."

"No you were being a perv," Viola said and took a sip of her punch "Told you once, will tell you again, move along."

"I would take her advice Miguel," he said and the other vampire glared at Viola and left. "You are unusual for a human."

"Probably," Viola said "Thank you for getting him to go…..sorry I don't know your name sir."

"Godric," he said and saw Viola nodded "Not your first encounter with a vampire?"

"Nope," Viola said "a friend of mine decided she wanted to date one and my boss has many vampire clients and I sometimes make deliveries when needed."

"Ahh, well little one may I know your name," Godric said and Viola nodded.

"Viola," She said and felt someone was watching her and turned and groaned as she realized another vampire was looking at her "Oh come on, nothing to look at buddy."

"It may have to do with you look and smell delicious to them," Godric said and Viola looked at him "That and many aren't used to seeing human women so attractive." Viola let out a laugh.

"Thank you Godric for your kind words, but I am not really anything special, got more meat than most men like," Viola said with a smile "Thanks though."

Godric studied Viola for a moment before holding out his hand "Would you like to dance?" he then saw Viola give him a weary look.

"I don't dance very well," Viola said and Godric smiled.

"Nonsense come," he then kept his hand held out and Viola grabbed it and put her punch down and followed him "Glade seems to be preoccupied and you seem rather uncomfortable with all of the attention. So perhaps a dance will help ease the tension."

"Or make it worse," Viola mumbled and heard a small chuckle "Shit I forgot you could hear that….I'm just going to shut up now."

"No need," Godric said as he danced with Viola on the dance floor "You dance better than you give yourself credit for."

"Surprisingly," Viola said as he tried to keep her attention away from someone hand was resting on her waist. Viola was telling herself to remain calm and breathe normally since Godric would know if she wasn't.

Soon the song ended and Godric removed his arm from around Viola and felt the tension leave her body, but didn't say anything about it.

"Oh my little moonbeam I see you've met one of our best customers," Glade said coming over to them.

"Lady Glade, it's a pleasure to see you again," Godric said with a slight bow to her.

"It's nice to see a smile in your face dearie," Glade said and Viola gave her a look "Oh don't worry I'm not going to auction you off."

"I can never tell with you Glade," Viola said with a laugh.

"I like you too much to do that," Glade said and Godric just smiled at them.

Soon the party/convention was over and glade was heading back to the hotel room by herself. Glade still had a few more investments to work out before she headed back and Viola enjoyed the quiet time to herself. As soon as she got to the hotel room she checked her phone and saw a few missed messages from Layafette and Tara telling her about the funeral and saw an unknown number. So she hit play and wished she hadn't.

"Hello pet, I can see you blocked my phone number so I just called you from a different one. You can't avoid me forever…." And before it finished Viola deleted it.

"We will see about that," Viola said and flopped on the bed and closed her eyes to get some rest since they were heading back to Bon Temps tomorrow.

Viola couldn't remember the last time the shop was this busy. If people weren't coming in the phone was ringing like no tomorrow. Viola could barely keep up with all the stuff going on. Soon the sun was setting and Viola still had about 5 hours more left of work. She enjoyed the slow time and was eating some soap that she had made as the phone rang.

"Good evening Ruby Red Collections, how can I help you this evening?," Viola said politely and suddenly recognized the voice on the phone.

"Hello Viola, I would like to speak to Glade," the voice said.

"Oh of course Godric just let me put you on hold," Viola said and then put the phone on hold and walked over to the office and knocked "Glade, Godric wishes to speak to you."

"Oh thank you my moonbeam, be a dearie and shut the door," Glade said and Viola nodded and went back to behind the counter as the door chimed opened and Viola looked and saw Eric.

"I've never actually been in here," Eric said as he walked around and kept an eye on Viola. "It's rather quaint."

"What are you doing here Eric?" Viola said as she saw him walk around and pick up a few things before putting them back down.

"Browsing, and to indulge in my curiosity," He said and he then walked up to the counter and leaned down towards Viola since she was sitting in a chair.

"About what exactly," Viola said as she stared at him.

"You, and your friend, Sookie," Eric said with a slight smirk.

"Well I can tell you nothing special to see here," Viola said.

"Oh there is, even if it's not as obvious as your friend," Eric said his chin length hair moving forward against this face.

"Well good luck with that then," Viola said know really knowing what to say to him and Eric just smiled at her and then vanished out of the shop at vampire speed. "Yea that wasn't weird at all."


	3. Goo

Chapter 3

Goo

* * *

"Hooker!" Lafayette yelled from the kitchen and Viola walked over to the window and smiled "Where have you been?" he then put his hand on his hip "I haven't seen you in days…weeks."

"You know I got another job right slayer?" Viola said with a smile and blew Lafayette a kiss and he caught it.

"Ooohh got me some sweet sugar," Lafayette said and Viola just laughed and walked away and headed to Sam's office.

"Knock knock," Viola said on the door and hear Sam say come in "Hey Sam,"

"Viola," Sam said with a smile and got out of his chair and gave her a hug "Haven't seen you in a few days, you doing okay?"

"Yea, just busy with the shop," Viola said "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything," Sam said and saw Viola pull out something from behind her back. "What is that?"

"Leon left that….in my house, I changed all my locks and shit," Viola said as she sat in a chair in his office "Sam I don't know what to do," and she put her head in her hands "He keeps getting my number and shit, sugar I don't know what to do anymore. I've changed all my locks."

"Jesus, you have to bring this to the police," Sam said "Show Andy, they will do something."

"I already did, they could only do a restraining order," Viola said as she looked at Sam "I didn't know Leon would go postal if I broke up with him."

"He's just trying to scare you, is all," Sam said as she knelt in front of her "Hey, how about I come by every now and then to check on you?"

"Sam, I live out of the way," Viola said, "Besides it would be more of a hassle for you."

"No it wouldn't, I can keep an eye on you both," Sam said with a smile.

"Sookie? What did that girl do now?" Viola said with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"She went and slept with Bill, and then she had the scare of him burning in that fire a few days ago," Sam said.

"What?" Viola said "Oh hell I should have called her days ago, I am such a horrible friend."

"No you're not, you had so much on your mind with this crap," Sam said as he held the letter.

"Thank you Sam," Viola said and hugged him as they both stood up "You don't have to check on me I will get a guard dog," she then kissed his cheek "You always do make me feel better."

"I try darling," Sam said and Viola just laughed, "I will call ya, if I need ya."

"I know sugar," Viola said and gave a little wave as she walked out of his office and past the kitchen and saw Lafayette mashing some potatoes "Mash those, oo yea like that,"

"Oh you like that," Lafayette said and smirked "You just love some coco wouldn't you."

"Don't you know it baby," Viola said with a wink and headed out of Merlotte's and to her car so she could finish her shift at the Ruby Red Collections.

Sun was set by the time Viola got back and as soon as she opened the door, Glade showed her a package.

"Perfect timing, my moonbeam!" Glade said with a wide smile, "I need you to make a delivery, to Shreveport."

"Sometimes I think you just send him stuff to keep my running up there," Viola said with a sigh as Glade laughed, "Alright I'm leaving be back,"

"No hurry my darling sunstar!" Glade then shooed her out the door and Viola got back in her car.

"She is a mastermind I tell you," Viola mumbled to herself and headed to Fangtasia, "I swear she tries it every damn few days. I have never been to Shreveport more than I have in the past 2 weeks."

Viola passed the time by singing to herself and saw another car parked in the parking lot then saw Bill and Sookie get out.

"Hey…what you guys doing here?" Viola said as she got out of the car and saw Sookie was dressed up "I like your dress."

"To see Eric," Bill said and noticed Viola was holding something, "What are you doing here?"

"Making a delivery, Glade likes to make come up here a little too much I think," Viola said with a shrug.

"I'm here to do a favor for Eric," Sookie said with a look of disgust.

"I will stay with yea, to make sure there is no hanky panky," Viola said with a smile and Bill looked at her "What? I can't say hanky panky?"

"Let's go," Bill said as they all walked into t Fangtasia.

"Bill, right on time," Eric said as they walked inside and Viola saw Pam, Longshadow and a nervous looking guy sitting at a table, before Eric looked at her "What a pleasant surprise."

"Came for a delivery from Glade," Viola said as she held up her package.

"She's going to wait for me," Sookie said as she looked at Eric.

"Fine," Eric said as Pam took the package and put it in his office before returning to leaning against the bar. "Have a seat," Viola looked around and sat at a table away from Sookie so she could look at everyone all at once. "Pam, Longshadow and I are partners of this club. And we have recently noticed 60,000 dollars had gone missing from our books. Bruce is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him." Eric had his hand on the poor man shoulders that was shaking in fear.

"He's not saying anything," Sookie said as she looked at Eric.

"Don't be quiet," Eric said to Bruce "It's not often we call a human for assistant. We know what you can do."

"And I know what you can do," Sookie said. "Why don't you just glamour him."

"Don't you think we've tried everything before summoning you?" Eric said and looked at Sookie. "So it would be a great favorite to me and Mr. Compton if you help us."

"If I find out who did it, then what?" Sookie said.

"We will turn that person over to the police and let the authorities handle if from there." Longshadow said.

"Hundreds of years old and you are still a terrible liar come on," Sookie replied and Viola just looked at Bill who was leaning against the counter as well. "I'll make you a deal, if your promise to hand over the person who did this to the police, I agree to help you anytime you want."

"Fine, why not," Eric said and then turned to Bruce as Sookie took his hand.

"Bruce, it's okay. Take a deep breath. Did you steal their money," Sookie said.

"No, no you gotta believe me I didn't do it," Bruce said frantically "I swear to you,"

"Do you know who did?" Sookie said.

"No," Bruce said.

"He's telling the truth," Sookie said as she looked at Eric.

"You trust this skinny human to clear the fat one?" Longshadow said and Viola looked at him for a moment and saw something was off with him.

"Bring the next one in," Eric said and Viola decided it was going to be a long night so she decided to look around instead of listening to the conversation.

Viola instead was watching the facial expressions of everyone in the room, she was noticing that Pam seemed annoyed, Eric was deadly quiet and Longshadow could not stop playing with his lighter. Viola felt a violent shiver run through her, and she felt frozen for a moment.

"This is the last of our humans," Pam said as Viola snapped out of her daze.

"Hmm yummy," she said as Pam pushed her in the chair.

"Ginger this woman has some questions for you, be a good girl and answer then will you," Eric said as he looked at Ginger.

"Aye aye, master," Ginger said as Sookie reached out and touched her hand and ginger took her hand back "Don't you touch me."

"Hold her still," Eric said to Pam as she came up behind ginger and pushed her forward and Sookie took her hand again.

"Ginger someone has been stealing money from the bar," Sookie said.

"Really, huh," Ginger said and looked at Sookie.

"She didn't do it," Sookie said "But she knows who did."

"What?" Ginger said and Pam let her go "Fuck you,"

"Who? Who? Going to kill you?" Sookie asked "Ginger honey what's his name?...its blank likes her memories been erased."

"I don't know anything I swear," Ginger said as she looked around.

"She's been glamour," Pam said looking at Eric.

"It's a vampire," Sookie and Viola immediately looked at Longshadow

"Sookie look out!" Viola said a fraction of a second before Longshadow jumped out at Sookie landing Sookie on the table Viola was sitting at causing her to fall backwards out of her chair.

Ginger started screaming and Eric and Pam watched at Sookie was being choked by Longshadow. "Ginger enough," Pam said to ginger.

"Thank you," Eric said as Viola just looked at Longshadow.

Before Viola could say anything Bill broke off a tap and shove the wooden part into Longshadow and he started to bleed and melt all over Sookie and Viola was close enough she got someone her before he exploded and Viola got it all over her. Ginger was still scream and Viola just looked at her as she then puked.

"Humans…honestly Bill I don't know what you see in them," Eric said and then looked at Viola since Ginger was still screaming.

"…..its sticky…why is it sticky," Viola said as she stood up trying to get it off her hands "Damn it those were my favorite pants…" she then looked around "Any where I can get…this off of me?"

"Bathrooms are down there," Pam said and Viola nodded before grabbing Sookie.

"Come one Sook, let's get this…goo off of us," Viola then pulled her to the bathroom and they both went inside.

"You get cleaned up first," Sookie said as she turned to the toilet and then threw up.

"Okay…" Viola said and looked in the mirror and saw she had blood everywhere "Shit….it's everywhere," she then looked at her clothes and saw they were soaked "I don't care," Viola then unbuttoned her pants and started to push then down her legs and was finding a hard time doing it "You little….get off," she then got her pants off leaving her in her now darker blue cotton underwear, "I'm going to scrub off my skin later," then took her shirt off and put it on the ground and took some paper towels and started to get the blood off of her as she heard Sookie come out of the stall "Hey, I will be in the men's room cleaning up so you can get clean too."

"Why are your clothes off," Sookie said and notice she was in her bra and underwear.

"It was sticky and icky," Viola said and picked up her blood soaked clothes and headed out towards the men's room to clean up more.

Viola put her head in the sink and started to let the water run the blood and pieces of vampire out of her hair as she heard the door open and she turned her head to see Pam looking at her with a smile.

"Nice view," Pam said as she looked at her and then handed her a piece of clothes.

"Sorry," Viola said and then straightens up and then Pam was looking at her underdress, "Thank you for the…dress." She then opened it to see a dress that was longer but tight, "I will bring it back after I dry clean it."

"Don't worry about it," Pam said as she looked at Viola one last time, "You're free to go, Sookie has to wait for Bill."

"Thanks again Pam," Viola said and Pam just smirked and left Viola to get dressed. Once Viola got the dress on she looked in the mirror and let out a sigh "Perfect….actually not to bad," she then put back on her sneakers, headed out of the men's room, and saw Pam there with a frown.

"Sneakers?" she said looking at Viola.

"What I came in with, thanks again," Viola said with a little wave and started to head towards the door and just as she opened it Bill and Eric walked out of his office just in time to see Viola's back head out the door.

"She wasn't wearing any clothes before," Pam said with a smile "Got a nice little butt that one."

"I missed it," Eric said ignoring Bill for a moment.

Viola got in her car and headed back to Glade, it had been a few hours and Viola knew Glade would not believe what happened.

"…You are dress differently," Glade said as Viola nodded "Tell me what happened." So Viola told her what went on and Glade had a frown on her face, "I see, Mr. Compton will be reprimanded for what he did even if it was to defend his human."

"Yea I thought so," Viola said a said frown "Hope it is not to harshly."

"Perhaps," Glade said "Well you had an eventful evening, just cash out the draw and I will let you head home early, you look worn moonbeam."

"A little….just a little much to take in is all," Viola said and Glade nodded.

"It is the first time," Glade said and glided into her office just as the phone rang and Viola picked it up.

"Ruby Red Collections, how can I help you this evening?" Viola said as she held on to the cordless phone, "Oh hello Godric…..yes Glade is still here. Do you want to speak with her?...Oh I am alright thank you for asking….sorry I know I sound a little tired had an…I will say eventful night. I will get Glade for you hold on," Viola then went to Glade's office and knocked "Godric is one the phone Glade…..he wants to talk to you."

"Thank you, my moonbeam!" Glade shouted and Viola could hear Godric laugh as Glade picked up the phone and Viola shut it off.

Viola counted the draw of money out as she then saw Glade come out of the office and go around the shop looking for something, before she put the draw on her desk and turned the open sign to closed.

"Do you want me to help you look for whatever you need Glade?" Viola said and she just shook her head.

"No dearie just get on home and take a nice hot shower," Glade said "I will see you tomorrow night, take the morning to sleep in."

"Thank you Glade," Viola said and Glade just smiled brightly.

"Bet Eric like what he saw," She snickered to Viola who just rolled her eyes and walked out of the shop leaving a laughing Glade.

"That women is crazy I swear," Viola said as she walked to her car and put her bag of bloody clothes in the front seat before driving home.

As soon as Viola got home as turned on the lights and locked the front door before heading towards her bedroom. She walked in and stripped herself of the outfit Pam let her borrow and stripped off her underwear before she hopped into her shower. She turned it up hot and started to scrub her skin red to remove the smell and the rest of the color of the Longshadow's remains on her. She had her hair up in a ponytail and took it down to realize she had chunk of him still in her even though she rinsed it. Viola closed her eyes as she felt the rhythmic sound of the hot water falling on her.

_"Oh Viola…come out…I can smell you," Leon chanted as she heard him walking around her house "I can taste the fear, and oh baby does it taste so sweet. Come on out Viola, it won't hurt…for long I promise."_

_Viola stayed in her hiding spot as she heard Leon's footsteps around her house. She didn't dare to breath to much or too fast, she instead tried to slow her heart rate. However, her heart felt like everyone could hear it beating fast and hard, she was terrified._

_"If you don't come out, I will burn this place to the ground, with you in it," Leon said and laughed darkly "Oh how I would love to hear your screams, it would be music to my ears. How I would love to watch you squirm and crawl as your try to survive. Oh baby, it would be wonderful." Viola then heard footsteps get closer to her and stop in front of her hiding spot just as the door swung open "Hello baby, did you miss me?"_

Viola let out a small scream as she opened her eyes and fell out of the shower tangled up in her shower curtain on her bathroom floor. Viola let out a gasp of pain as she hit the tile and tried to regain control of her breathing.

Sam let out a shiver as he counted his money and looked outside, he swore he heard a scream but he could not place it. It sounded clear and close but far away at the same time. It was strange.

Eric and Pam looked at each other from inside Fangtasia as they both heard a scream as well. Something was weird about it and both just gave a look that if it happened again they would discuss it more and find out where it is coming from.

Bill shot up in his house and looked around, it sounded so close, like it was right in his house. However, he could not find anything, it was not Sookie screaming but who was it then. He looked at Sookie who was lying next to him and saw that she heard it too.

"Did you hear that Bill?" Sookie said and he nodded.

"Yea it sounded like it was in the house, but there is no one here," Bill said "Well besides us."

"Strange," Sookie replied as she closed her eyes and let Bill's arms wrap around her.

Viola sat on the ground of her bathroom with her hands in her head trying to shake the feeling of fear through her. "Maybe I should have taken Sam up on his offer," she mumbled as she stood up and untangled herself from the shower curtain and saw a large red mark forming on her side "…shit that is going to hurt in the morning." Viola finished up getting ready she did not notice the dark figure that was standing outside her room looking in.

The next few days flew by fast and Viola was running around doing deliveries to many different customers that Glade had. She also went to Arleen engagement party and had a fun time, which she had not in a long time. Though it was the first time Rene looked at Viola that sent shivers down her spin and she had a feeling of dread. Glade had Viola running to give Eric packages, which caused her to see him at least once every few days since Glade would keep insisting he had packages.

"I swear she just buys him stuff so I can run it to him," Viola mumbled as she pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot and walked inside and saw a bunch of people already there, Pam had let her in with a smile.

"Oh she smells good," a voice said that Viola did not recognize and she saw a redheaded vampire heading towards her.

"Don't touch her," Eric said, the redhead stopped, and she had a frown on her face and started to pout.

"…I'm going to go out on a limb and say she's not yours," Viola said as Eric motioned to Viola to follow him to his office with Jessica following him.

"No," Eric said as Viola handed him the package "I didn't expect this so soon."

"Well, Glade got it in just today and told me to deliver it," Viola said "I swear can't you get your stuff all at once so I don't have to keep coming here like every other day."

"I like you coming here," Eric smirked and Jessica was behind Viola and took a deep breath.

"She smells good," Jessica said and Viola jumped out of the way, as Pam showed up and took Jessica out to the bar.

"Bill's?" Viola said as she watched them go.

"Yes, his punishment," Eric said "But I think you know what, Glade knows many things."

"That she does," Viola said "Well since you got your package I will be on my way, got a few more to do before I can go home."

"I also heard from Glade that you were having problems with your ex," Eric said and Viola groaned.

"Of course," Viola mumbled and then looked at Eric "He's a prick, I got it covered."

"From what she said you don't," Eric replied and Viola frowned at him.

"I am not helpless your know," Viola said "I can watch my back,"

"Pam said it's a nice one," Eric said and smirked at Viola.

"I had vampire goo all over me, it soaked into placed I rather not mention at all," Viola said and Eric smirked more and she just frowned "I have to go, if you need anything Glade said you let her know."

She then turned to the door and opened it just as Eric quickly went and shut the door and trapped her between him and the door, with her back to his chest and her face to the door.

"Do be careful Viola," Eric said as he leaned closed to her ear and whispered in it "Would hate for anything too happened to my delivery girl," he then chuckled as Viola ducked out from underneath his arm "Do come back sometime."

Viola just turned and looked at Eric before she headed out and was back in her car on the way back to Bon Temps. Viola finished her remaining packages and was ready to head home for the night. Once she got home Viola got a violent shake as she opened the door. Someone was in her house; she turned on the lights and went to grab the phone when she was knocked to the floor.

"You shouldn't have hung out with them so much," a voice said and Viola turned her head to see Rene standing there with a bat in his hand "I liked you,"

"Rene?" Viola said as she turned so she was on her face towards him "What are you doing?"

"You are a dirty fang banger!" he yelled at her and swung and she barely made it out of the way before she ran from him and he got her in the back and she fell on the ground with a scream "Damn it so loud! Quiet!" he then hit her again and she screamed "Shut up!"

"Rene please stop!" Viola said as he dropped the bat and took of his belt "You killed those girls….Dawn…you killed her and Jason's girlfriend Amy….and Maudette Pickens…you killed them all."

"They were all asking for it," Rene said as he got close to Viola but she kicked out and hit him and he swore.

Viola tried to get up but immediately fell to the ground in pain on her stomach before Rene got on her and wrapped his belt around her neck. Her hands quickly flew up to try and get it so he could not tighten the belt around her neck but it did not stop him. Viola struggled and was able to get one of her hands next to Rene's face, she poked him in the eye, and he cried out and dropped Viola on the ground.

"You stupid cunt!" Rene cried and then started to punch Viola in the face as she tried to cover her face to protect it "You dirty whore!" he then hit Viola and her lip split open and he stopped for a moment and saw her coughing up blood.

Rene looked at Viola and saw her hair matted in blood, her ankle twisted at a wrong angle and she could not move her legs now. He hurried out of her house as Viola laid in her living room dying.

Viola had started to feel cold. She turned her head and saw the lights were out all but the small one coming from the kitchen, Rene must have shut them off when he left. Viola saw her cellphone was underneath the coffee table and she tried to reach it, but her body scream in protest causing Viola to let out a scream.

Glade looked up from her book with a frown on her face as she sat in the office, eating some dinner as she tried to finished the book. Another scream came and Glade recognizes it. She quickly picked up the phone and tried to call Viola, when nothing was picked up she tired another number.

"….help…." Viola whispered out, as she grew more and more tired until she heard a knock on the door.

"Glade, sent me since I owe her," Eric said, "Said you were in trouble, hello?" he then walked on the porch to the window and saw Viola in the living room on the floor, bleeding. He could smell it, the sweat and blood a teasing smell that kissed his nose "Viola" he then pounded on the window and saw her move her head so that she could see them, "Viola, invite me in."

Viola looked at Eric standing in front of the large window in the living room that was off the porch. She saw Eric mouth something to her but she did not understand it as she closed her eyes. A loud bang was heard and Viola's eyes opened and she tried to focus on something.

"Invite me in," Eric said again this time louder so Viola could hear but he didn't know if she did, "Viola invite me in"

"Eric," Viola whispered and turned her head towards the window and saw a figure there.

"Yes now let me in," Eric said as he hit the window causing it to raddle.

"…Eric…please come in…" Viola whispered again as she coughed again, more blood came out of her mouth, and she heard the door open and a second later Eric was there, "Why are you here?"

"Glade called," Eric said and looked at her and he went to sit her up but she screamed out and Eric winced "Your backs broken."

"I'm cold," Viola said as Eric shook her to keep her up.

"Can't have you dying on me," Eric said "Who would be my delivery girl?" he then gave her a smirk before he bit into his wrist and put it to her lips "Drink."

Viola felt blood dripping in her mouth and was about to pull away but she was beginning to feel warm so she shaking lifted her arm and held on to Eric's wrist as she drank.

"Good girl," Eric said as he then leaned Viola up against him and she kept drinking. Soon enough Eric pulled his wrist away and Viola fell asleep not long after. Eric knew she would be fine now so he picked up her and saw she still had blood all over her face. He leaned forward and could not help himself to try a little taste. "Delicious," he then carried her up the stairs and found her bedroom and put her on the bed and smirked to himself "You are different from Sookie by valuable."

Viola remained quiet all for her steady breathing and Eric could see her injuries start to fade away just as his phone rang.

"Hello….Glade…yes she is fine now….that was the only way to keep her from dying….you always do have strange plans," Eric said into his phone as he watched Viola sleep in her bed "She will be fine…and I will be keeping an eye on her….what is different about her….her scream makes my ears want to bleed….I assume you won't be telling me anytime soon," Eric let out a small laugh as Glade said something and he shut his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

Eric gaze then returned to Viola who was still in bloody clothes and he then left her on the bed and headed out "If I can't have Sookie, you will do nicely," he looked around her house and made sure no one was around and she was safe before he headed off to Fangtasia.


End file.
